The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Clues: Joe's Surprise Party Part 1
'Transcript' *(Backyardigans/Wonder Pets Theme Song & Title Card) *Tyrone: Hi, We're The Backyardigans *Ming-Ming: and We're The Wonder Pets *Uniqua: And Guess What We're Doing Today? *Tasha: It's a Special Birthday for Blue's Clues. *Pablo: Do You Know Who's Birthday Is It? *Linny: That's Right! *Tuck: Today, We're Excited for Joe's Surprise Party! *Austin: We Get to See Joe, Celebrate Joe's Surprise Party, Open Presents, Eat Cake, Play Games, and More. *Tyrone: Do You Want to Come With Us? *Linny: Excellent! *Ming-Ming: We Really Need Your Help *Pablo: Okay Guys, Let's Go to Joe's Surprise Party. *Tasha: Where It Has Balloons and Streamers. *Tyrone: And Even Balloons on Mailbox's Flag. *Uniqua: And Even Streamers Around the Tire Swing. *Tuck: Wow!, The House is Decorated for Joe's Surprise Party. *Tyrone: Okay, On a Count to Three, Let's Give Joe a Shout Out "Happy Birthday" *Linny: Ready?, One, Two, Three! *(Opens Door) *All: Happy Birthday, Joe! *Joe: Oh, Hi, What are Your Names? *Tyrone: Hi Joe, We're The Backyardigans. *Linny: and We're The Wonder Pets. *Joe: It's Nice to Meet You. *Ming-Ming: It's Nice to Meet You Too, Joe! *Blue: (Barks Hi) *Uniqua: Hi Blue. *Tyrone: It's Nice to Meet You, Blue! *Blue: (Barks) *Joe: So, Guess What Today Is. *Linny: Today Is... *All: Your Birthday! *Joe: That's Right, It's My Birthday! *All: Yay! *Joe: Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, To Me, Me, Me, I am So Delighed That You're Here, You're All Invited, Give a Cheer, I'm So Excited, Cause It's My Birthday! *All: Yay! *Joe: I Love My Birthday! *Pablo: Us Too! *Joe: I Wonder What We'll Do Today. *Mailbox: Joe! *Linny: Who Said That? *Joe: I Don't Know! *Mailbox: Yoo Hoo, Joe, Joe! *Joe: Who's Calling Me? *Tyrone: Oh, Mailbox is Calling You. *Joe: Oh, Mailbox. *Mailbox: Hi Ya, Joe!, Hi, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets. *Ming-Ming: Hi Mailbox. *Mailbox: I Need Joe Out in the Backyard. *Joe: Oh, Uh, Okay, I'll Be Right Back. *Tyrone: Okay, So, We Have A Lot of Things to Get Ready for the Surprise Party, We Have to Set Up the Table. *Linny: We Need to Make a Cake. *Pablo: We Also Have to Decorate the House. *Tuck: And I Think That's All. *Blue: (Barks No) *Ming-Ming: No, Blue? *Austin: What Else Do We Need to Do to Get Ready for The Surprise Party? *(Blue Stamps the Pawprint) *All: Woah! *Pablo: I Think, We Need to Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Else We Need to Do to Get Ready for The Surprise Party! *(Song Starts) *The Backyardigans: We are Gonna Play Blue's Clues! *The Wonder Pets: And We'll All Play Together! *Tyrone: Right, Together, Blue's Pawprints Will Be on the Clues. *Uniqua: Blue's Clues! *Linny: I'll Wipe it Off. *(Wiping Sounds) *Pablo: Wow Linny, Your Wiping The Pawprint Off. *Tyrone: It Certainly Is *Linny: Thanks Guys *Tyrone: You Know What We Need. *Tuck: Our Handy Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Linny: Notebook! *Tasha: Of Course! *Pablo: Where is the Notebook? *Sidetable: I Have the Notebook! *All: Sidetable Drawer! *Sidetable: Um, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets, Does Joe Know About His Surprise Party? *Linny: No, Sidetable! *Tuck: It's Gonna Be a Surprise! *Sidetable: Oh, Okay, I Won't Tell, Here's the Notebook! *Uniqua: Thanks, Sidetable Drawer! *(Song Starts) *Tyrone: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find a... *Children: Pawprint! *Ming-Ming: Oh, A Pawprint, Right! *Tasha: And That's Our First... *Children: Clue! *Tuck: A Clue? *Children: A Clue! *Tyrone: Then We Put it in Our Notebook! *All: Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Tasha: We Gotta Find Another Pawprint! *Tuck: That's the Second Clue! *Uniqua: We Put it in Our Notebook. *Pablo: Cause They're Who's Clues? *All: Blue's Clues! *Linny: We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint! *Ming-Ming: That's the Third Clue! *Tyrone: We Put it in Our Notebook. *All: Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues. *Tuck: You Know What to Do! *Pablo: Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair, and Think... *Ming-Ming: Think! *Linny and Tuck: Think! *All: Cause When We Use Our Minds, and Take a Step at a Time, We Can Do Anything... *(Blue Jumps into the Screen) *Ming-Ming: That We Wanna Do! *Tyrone: It's Time to Look for Blue's Clues, So We Can Figure Out What Else We Need to Do to Finish Getting Ready For... *Uniqua: The Surprise Party! *Linny: Come On! *Pablo: Let's Go! Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas